User blog:Ginrikuzuma/Yup another waste of time XD
Its been several weeks since I did a rant / update / blag / anything and while I do like talking to myself most of the time outloud much to the confusion and worrying of the nearby passerby so I might as well do another one of these XD I actually had already written this out earlier today but I had to leave so I had it copy and paste saved but it was lost >.> and while I remember what I was talking about I forgot how I said that so only the above paragraph was saved >3> so I'll reform them in the manner I had them to the best of my memory.... As I was saying it has been a while since I made any sort of update or rant on anything so I'm doing one right now mainly due to the fact I tend to talk to myself and would rather not have people throw me looks that seem like they are questioning my sanity. In just a couple of hours I have made more progress today than I did the past 2 weeks with my slow pacing. It seems almost funny how slow I been working, when I originally started my re-patch I was taking out 2 chapters per month and I was expecting to be done by March or April. Its now the 1st third of March and I'm barely gonna finish both chapter 4 and 5 (I need a tiny section of chapter 4 and slash will be preparing chapter 5 all together so its released as one large patch and I can go ahead and jump to Chapter 6...) Considering the pace I been slowing down to it seems I won't finish my 10 or 11 chapters until like June. Talking about June.... I just recalled another point I had brought up earlier today that was lost. If the pace at which updates from torotoro stays consistent as it has since last april, we should expect another news update this coming april (most likely at the end of april instead of near beginning of april) While it seems unlikely (yet at the same time likely?) I'm putting my plate of fried tofu on april being one of two things... 1 ) announcement that the game will be released in June/July (highly doubt it will be May but it might be possible) or that has been pushed to the 2nd quarter of 2013 but I am confident that things are progressing smoothly and it will be released mid June. Hell if I had to say anything I'm sure it will be mid June (not early or late June but mid June) ufufufu >3> Aside from the projects I have mentioned on my profile page I am thinking of (later on don't expect a patch anytime soon >.> ) cracking open both the cecil story ini AND the cecil-modified nscript file I may end up finding a way to fix the woes everyone is having to where I can make cecil compatible with all the other stories (and thus either have to personally edit the cecil ini file or both that ini file and the script itself to where they are both compatible with each other. no guarantees on that since I may give up or lose interest in doing that. While no fan of vore I do like the side stories and I guess one of the few that pity it when others dislike it since it messes up their side stories (i guess in that sense i'm ilke the few who actually like erubetie though personally I don't like erubetie but the analogy is there >3> ) anyways honestly I lost half of my thoughts so thats it for now and back to work I finally finished the skills for nanabi and Nibi and just need to fix the few bugs that were created with them or the new features as well as spruce up the party system with extra features Category:Blog posts